Emmett's Venture into the World of Pink
by hornytwilighters
Summary: “Emmett?” I glanced back at the sound of her voice, hearing a slight tremor of fear in the tone. I smirked softly at her expression of false bravery, the prey finally realized it was being hunted.' EmmettPPDG. This contains sexual content. YOUAREWARNED.


AN: Emmett/Pink Poofy Dress Girl (Yes, she is a real character in Twilight. I just gave her a name.)

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

**Emmett's Venture into the World of Pink  
****  
**

My eyes scanned the room as a slow sigh escaped my lips. Boring, that's the only word that could describe how this evening was going. I licked my lips and let my gaze travel towards the refreshments table. A group of girls, no older then fifteen crowded it, every now and then glancing at a member of my family. I watched them for a moment as they sipped their drinks and turned their eyes to me. I grinned at them and they were sent into another fit of giggling immediately as they turned away from my attention.

I moved to turn my head away, but stopped as my eyes caught a flash of pink. I turned my head back to the table and noticed that they all, had in fact, not turned away. One was still staring, a small amount of determination in her brown eyes as they locked with mine.

A small tingle ran through my body as she boldly raked her eyes down my form. I quirked an eyebrow as she returned her gaze to my face, causing a light flush to grace her cheeks. The blush spread to her neck, drawing my eyes down to the barely visible vein in the pale column. My eyes slowly worked their way down over her breasts and stomach as I quickly walked toward her.

When I stopped in front of her she reached out her hand, making my draw my eyes to her face once more. She had a small alluring grin on her face as I took her warm hand in my cool one. She shivered at my touch. Perfect.

"I'm Libby."

Her sweet smell hit me hard as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing my eyes to darken and my pants to become a tight. I decided right then and there, I had to have her. I laced our fingers and tugged on her hand softly, pulling her behind me toward the doors of the gym. The music in the gym seemed farther and farther away as I pulled her toward the Science building.

"Emmett?" I glanced back at the sound of her voice, hearing a slight tremor of fear in the tone. I smirked softly at her expression of false bravery; the prey finally realized it was being hunted. I stopped in front of the door, pulling her against me and leaning down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. I took advantage of her distracted state by pulling off the locks, making the entrance to the building easily available.

A small moan escaped her lips as she leaned into me, the sound driving my senses into over load. My eyes darted over her shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist, half carrying her into the nearest room. In the short trip, her lips managed to find the sweet spots on my neck. Her kisses sent jolts of pleasure down to my already large throbbing member.

I tangled a hand in her hair and tugged on the strands until my lips met hers once more. Her hands slipped under my jacket and over my chest, pulling a groan from deep in my throat. Our hands roamed each other more and more impatiently and soon our clothes were deposited on the floor; her pink poofy dress was practically in shreds.

I pulled away from her lips and laid her back on the black table. I stared, entranced, at her heaving breasts as my meat grew with my blood lust. A small growl escaped my lips as Libby reached forward between her spread legs to grab my stiff prick. I thrust my hips forward into her palm and ignored the fact my rod was so long the small movement was putting a dent in the cabinet under the table.

As she fondled my member I reached forward to pinch her hardening nipples. She let out a loud gasp as the buds were rubbed roughly; leaving no doubt they'd be sore. I left my left hand pinching the reddening peaks as my right moved down to her hot core. Suddenly, my fingers forcefully entered her heat, making her scream out in both surprise and slight pain from the intrusion of my big cold fingers. My jabs became harder as her screams and gasps became addicting, her body now inviting me in. I let my mind wander for a moment, imagining how loud I could make her scream before she lost her voice.

Before I knew what was happening, Libby sat up, grabbing my wrist to slow my movements. I raised an eyebrow and pulled my fingers out, watching her slowly slide off the table and onto her knees, a sly grin in place. I smirked at her pondering expression as she tried to figure out how to fit my frighteningly large magic stick into her mouth.

For the first time in over fifty years, my eyes widened in shock as she placed her small hands on her jaw and pulled down, a small 'pop' resounding throughout the room as she unhooked her jaw. My mouth dropped open as she leaned forward and took my whole heat rocket into her mouth to the balls, sucking as hard as she could.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy shit!' I chanted to myself as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, not even Rose felt this good. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and quickly pulled her off barely giving her a moment to hook her jaw into place; my eyes were ink black with hunger. I grabbed her upper arms and ignored her small whimper at my painfully tight hold as I laid her back on the table. A flash of fear crossed her face before determination took over and she spread her legs quickly. I fit myself between her thighs, and gripped her waist in a bruising hold. Despite her best efforts to show me up, she winced every so often.

"You ready for my Jack Hammer?" It was the first time I spoke to her tonight, my voice a deep husky growl. Her eyes glazed over at the sound and her thighs tightened around my waist, the pain momentarily forgotten. "You ready to get hammered, baby?"

Before she could answer I thrust my love rod into her cavern, the molten heat sucking me in to the hilt. I groaned at the vice like grip and she screamed bloody murder as my size stretched her with each thrust. She clenched her teeth and looked into my eyes burning with passion and hunger before she began to move her hips in time with mine. I shook as my inner beast overwhelmed me, my joy stick pounding savagely into her love nest.

She screamed and screamed, clawing at my arms in both immense pleasure and pain. I reached forward and grabbed her mounds, pinching the nipples so hard they almost bled. I could smell the blood oozing from were our organs were meshing and roared as my body continued to climb to it's peak, my reward not to far off. I removed my hands from her abuses breasts and placed them on each side of her head, watching her face twist in agony and awe as tears streamed down her temples.

I gasped loudly as her wet heat clamped down around me and her body stiffened, sending me spiraling out of control. My sack scrunched up against my body as I humped her wildly, vaguely hearing her pelvic bones shatter at the force. Icy cold seed spewed from my jack hammer and into her silky haven.

After a few more thrusts I pulled out and wiped off the blood coating my flaccid, yet still very large, pole. I quickly dressed myself, and out of habit I grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. Nothing. I shrugged and picked up her body and shredded dress, walking toward the back of the school toward the dumpster. With a sigh I placed her body inside along with her dress and lit a match, throwing it in and walking away. What a shame. I really liked that jaw trick.

As I existed the building I spotted Rose walking toward me, her red dress looking slightly wrinkled and a large grin on her face. I leaned down toward her neck, licking off a smidge of blood that ironically matched the deep red of her dress.

"Well, I would say this turned out to be alright. Have fun?" I asked her, kissing the corner of her mouth. My grin tightened from suppressed laughter. She shot me a look and rolled her eyes letting a small smile grace her beautiful features.

"Don't we always?"

AN: Okay, the JAW thing. There's an explanation that I didn't put in this piece. Err, lets just say she was in some sort of accident and that her jaw is really metal. Hey, it's fanfiction. Anything is possible, folks.

Review. :D

xoxo,  
Jack Hammer


End file.
